


Going Off Script

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitsune AU: Jared was adamant that he was never getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Off Script

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: creature!fic
> 
> A/N: This was third fill for my 2013 Mother’s Day meme.
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

  
“I’m not getting married. Ever,” were the words that Jared had spouted off time and time again to his family. He had memorized the script when he had first come of age and had uttered it at every single family gathering since. Oh, he made certain to change it up. Rote responses only garnered him tongue clucking and sympathetic looks from his elders. They all claimed to know better.  
  
Each and every one of Jared’s married relatives swore that he would turn on his tails for the right vixen. Jared’s response was always to fluff all seven of them right on up and declare the others foolish. He just wasn’t the marrying type of fox.  
  
Jared wasn’t against the institution nor was he a playboy per se. But his tails had always been a problem in the dating world, and he didn’t foresee that ending. All his fellow kitsune were enamored by the sheer number of them. He wasn’t the most powerful, but he was powerful enough to push past the line of ‘good genes’ into ‘marry him for his power.’  
  
Humans? Humans were just bad news. It wasn’t like the days of yore when a kitsune could just go find himself a pretty human to play with. The damned internet had gone and ruined it for the ‘others’ that liked to call the Earth their home.  
  
Not that Jared was entirely opposed to human communication. It had done wonders for slimming down the vampire and werewolf population. Or it had until the damned bastards managed to romanticize themselves.  
  
In any case, humankind was far more apt to try to look up a way to kill him than kiss him. Jared did not look like he hung out with a blue hedgehog. What didn’t get cooed over got killed, skinned and stuffed.  
  
He was steadfast in his singlehood right up until the day that he set eyes on one Jensen Ackles. Now, Jensen wasn’t the prettiest of the pretty. He was handsome enough, but Jared had used his magics to cause infatuation in more than one person. Looks weren’t everything.  
  
But magic was another matter. Jensen reeked of kistune power. He was a half-breed, Jared would wager money on it if he didn’t know that his own trickery was equaled by that of betting men.  It wasn’t impossible, but it was rare. Humans that had mixed blood in them were growing scarce. The courtship of one wasn’t worth the risk, and those who did have kitsune blood in their lineage diluted it with each generation.  
  
There was no way that Jensen was anything less than half-breed. He exhibited all the signs of it and none of the knowledge. One of Jared’s brethren – or uncle-ren or whatever they were, had obviously just been playing around. Either that or Jensen’s human parent hadn’t told him of his lineage. Jared couldn’t imagine that a half-breed who had the powers of the kitsune at his disposal would choose to work as a salesman in a candy store.  
  
Not that it wasn’t a nice candy store. Jared quite liked it. In all honesty, he might never have seen Jensen if he hadn’t had a sudden craving for yōkan. The little shop was the only one that carried it.  
  
He should have just let Jensen be. Blessed though his blood was, he did not know of his true lineage. His was human no matter what his body said. Yet he never looked at Jared like he was desperate to be with him for his tails or his trickery. He only looked at Jared like he liked him.  
  
Apparently, Jared was just that easy because he found himself out on a date a few weeks after they first met.  
  
“I don’t normally do this,” Jensen mumbled into his water glass.  
  
“Date customers?” Jared hazarded what he thought was a rather well informed guess based on human customs that he had learned by watching television shows.  
  
“Umm, no,” Jensen flushed, “accept dates from strangers.”  
  
“No?” Jared asked, unable to keep a small grin from forming on his lips. It was not a sly grin. He was not some character out of an Aesop’s fable.  
  
“I just don’t exactly click well with people,” Jensen said.  
  
“I find that hard to believe,” Jared retorted. It wasn’t a line meant to endear Jensen to him. The human seemed to have several of the qualities that other humans often found appealing. Perhaps he was a bit reserved and could be a tad snappish, but in Jared’s experience, that sort of thing was forgiven in the face of beauty and good manners.  
  
“Yeah, well. Hang around, and you’ll find out,” Jensen told him.  
  
Jared had to admit that ominous attitude might be one of the reasons that other humans didn’t want to hang out with Jensen. But Jared wasn’t human. He could handle it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Watching Jensen interact with people was one of Jared’s great joys in life. No matter what the poor man did or said, he always ended up pissing somebody off. It happened without fail – most often because he was accused of trying to cheat them.  
  
Jensen couldn’t help it. Of course he couldn’t. He had no idea that it was his trickster’s blood that was causing all the mischief. A hot pepper chocolate mixed in with an unsuspecting bag of orange, an entire fistful of change that was all in foreign currency, a sidewalk full of wet cement when Jensen held the door open and let a lady go through before him: they were all his untamed magic trying to work its way out.  
  
That Jared quite approved of the merriment was something that vexed Jensen greatly. He said as much, fretting that the only person that he hadn’t chased away was a man who had social problems. Jared would’ve taken umbrage to that, but he could see the man’s point.  
  
Despite their somewhat _tainted_ reputation, the kitsune were more than tricksters. For one thing, Jared had never heard of any of his kin getting inside of a human women through her fingernails or bosom. The got inside, sure, but only in the normal way that lead to happy times and the birth of pretty half-breeds like Jensen.  
  
For another thing, they brought good fortune with them. Jensen, after all, was still employed at the candy shop even though he had received no less than forty-five customer complaints against him. Jared didn’t consider it cheating that he had used his powers to keep Jensen employed. After all, Jensen’s kistune parent hadn’t bothered coming by to explain a few facts of life to his or her offspring.  
  
Plus, Jared wasn’t hung up about concepts like ‘cheating’ anyway. So long as he didn’t cause great troubles for mankind and mess with the natural order of things, he was good. Golden even. Fate hadn’t paid him a visit of threating doom, and he had never attracted the attention of mystics.  
  
“I hate my job,” Jensen told him as Jared helped him lock up the shop.  
  
“Seems like it has its perks,” Jared said as he leaned over to sniff at the candied ginger display.  
  
“Yeah, it has a paycheck,” Jensen groused, swatting Jared on the backside of his head as he walked by.  
  
“So why not go somewhere else?” Jared asked.  
  
“Because I can’t,” Jensen told him. “I know that you might not believe this, but I’m cursed. Like really, really cursed. I got kicked out of my first college because of a prank I supposedly pulled with the football team’s underwear. I was dismissed from the second because I allegedly egged the dean’s house. I was expelled from the third one after there were complaints that I was growing ‘suspicious’ plants in the botany lab.”  
  
Jared tilted his head. “Were you?”  
  
Jensen laughed and shook his head. “Actually, yeah. But it wasn’t drugs, I swear. I was just hybridizing some flowers to have some funky colors, and they mutated on me. They were kind of cool.”  
  
“I bet,” Jared noted fondly.  
  
“Anyway,” Jensen continued as he started wiping down the display cases, “after the third college, nobody wanted me anymore. So I started in on my long and illustrious career path of job after job after job. It’s to the point now that my parents send me ‘congratulations’ cards when I hold one down for three months. I think they’re just happy that I’m not moving home with them again.”  
  
“Do I want to know how many times you’ve had to do that?” Jared asked.  
  
“No, you don’t,” Jensen replied. “Sometimes I think that they wish they’d never adopted me. I mean, the last time they associated good luck with me was when I was given to them in the first place. My mom blames it on my biological mother. Mom thinks she was on drugs, and the drugs might’ve messed me up some.”  
  
“Judging by the tone of your voice, I’m guessing you don’t?” Jared asked.  
  
Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, the social worker said she was ranting and raving about how a werewolf with multiple tails had seduced her and knocked her up with his spawn. I figure maybe she wasn’t high but crazy. Hell, maybe she was both.”  
  
“Your mother told you that?” Jared couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice. Sure Jensen had a right to know about his past, but that seemed a harsh thing to tell a kid.  
  
“No,” Jensen told him. “My ‘magic’ powers helped me find her mothering diary when I was eleven and pulling _Gulliver’s Travels_ down from the bookcase. I didn’t get caught, so I never told my mom. I don’t even know what her diary was doing out there in the first place.”  
  
Jared didn’t know exactly what he should say to that sort of revelation. He knew that it was a big thing to talk about. It likely signaled a new stage in their relationship, and Jared should do his best to show how supportive he was about it.  
  
“I don’t think your birth mother was crazy,” he heard himself say, “just not really good with identifying animals.”  
  
Jensen barked out an incredulous laugh. “How would you kno… HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”  
  
There wasn’t much risk in shifting to his true form, and Jared knew it. Jensen’s personal life was a bit of a mess. Nobody was going to believe him about his sort-of-boyfriend turning into a tall fox with seven tails.  
  
But Jared still felt nervous anyway. He had never truly been rejected before. There had been a few relationships back in his teenage years that just hadn’t worked out. Other than those few people, Jared had always been the one doing the rejecting. It was odd to feel the anxiety forming in his belly.  
  
“Jared? Jared I swear I haven’t been taking anything, but I think maybe the stress is getting to me. I’m seeing crap, man. So if you could call the psych-ward or something, I’d appreciate it,” Jensen babbled.  
  
Jared huffed and danced more than walked over to where Jensen was standing. He stretched up and butted his pointy nose at Jensen’s hand and chirruped. Then he sat down on the floor, fanning his tails out behind himself artfully. He’d been told that they were very pretty. His coat was most glossy and luxurious.  
  
“No,” Jensen shook his head in denial.  
  
Jared nodded his head up and down in his best ‘yes’ gesture.  
  
“For real? FOR REAL? Is that why you befriended me? You were out looking for the freak that your buddy left behind? Tying up the loose ends and, and…”  
  
“Jensen, don’t be stupid,” Jared said as he shifted back.  
  
“Don’t be stupid? Don’t be STUPID? My boyfriend is a werefox!”  
  
“Boyfriend?” Jared asked, unable to keep the pleased lilt from his voice.  
  
“Well, I mean, we were hanging out a lot, right? And we’ve, and you… That doesn’t negate the fact that you’re a, a werefox. A mutant werefox! Oh God, my biological father was a werefox too. I’m half werefox!”  
  
“Could you quit saying ‘werefox’?” Jared asked. “Because we’re not. My people have a history of their own. Just because werewolves got themselves some good publicity over the years…”  
  
“I could break up with you!” Jensen interrupted. “If I broke yup with you, then I wouldn’t be dating a werefox anymore. Of course, then I’d have to deal with still being half-werefox on my own, but…”  
  
“JENSEN!” Jared yelled.  
  
Jensen stopped yammering and stared at Jared for a few moments. “You’re naked,” he observed.  
  
Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why don’t I put my clothes on while you finish closing up shop. Then we can go somewhere and talk, deal?”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Deal,” Jensen said.  
  
Jared walked back over to his clothes pile. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“I can’t go, Jared,” Jensen said.  
  
“You have to go sometime,” Jared reasoned. “Weren’t you the one saying you wanted to learn more about your heritage?”  
  
“I said that I wanted to learn how to control my freaky magic,” Jensen corrected.  
  
“Same thing,” Jared dismissed, “plus there is free food!”  
  
“Yes, because tofu is so awesome,” Jensen deadpanned.  
  
“It is nummy,” Jared countered. “Traditional foods are the best at weddings. And they’re so pretty!”  
  
“Look, I’d go if I could, but I already had plans,” Jensen explained. “You kind of asked on short notice.”  
  
“Even with our powers we can’t forecast the weather all that easily,” Jared said. “My sister has been waiting for months for a sun shower to pop up on the five day forecast. It isn’t like she was trying to interfere with your stupid, stupid Mother’s Day.”  
  
“You know, if your mother celebrated it, you wouldn’t dare dream of calling it stupid. Man, it is not worth the hassle,” Jensen told him.  
  
“But I wanted to show you off! Nobody believes that I have a boyfriend,” Jared tried reasoning.  
  
“Yeah, you still have a way to go before you even get close to the level of guilt trip I’ll get if I cancel Mother’s Day brunch,” Jensen told him. “If it makes you feel any better, thanks to you, I have a fifty-fifty chance of not having something disastrous and embarrassing happen this year.”  
  
“Was that you trying to guilt trip me about trying to guilt trip you by pointing out how I’m trying to make you miss out on your first chance to have a normal family gathering?” Jared asked.  
  
“No, but that’s a great idea,” Jensen retorted as he leaned up to peck a kiss on Jared’s kiss. “Have fun at the wedding.”  
  
“Loads,” Jared promised sarcastically as he plotted out what he was going to say. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to start practicing, “No, really. I have a boyfriend, want to see his picture?” as his new script.  



End file.
